Got the Girl
by Aussie Panda
Summary: Puck doesn't care if Rachel actually gives a crap about Finns feelings, he wants to be with her now. So, he sings a little Cake to show Rachel how awesome he is! There way be some spoilers for Special Education! Rated Teen because I am paranoid!


I smirked the famous Puckerman smirk as I asked Mr. Shcue if I could sing something for the glee club. He looked surprised, only proving what I said a few weeks ago about no one fucking caring about me or believing me. Jesus Christ, the only person that truly believes in me, well in everyone is Berry. She was wearing a plaid skirt again today. Damn, those skirts should be illegal as short as they are. She was grinning at me encouragingly, but there was a slight tint of confusion in her beautiful doe like brown eyes. Shut the fucking back door! Did I Noah Puckerman, just think that about Rachel Berry? Of course I did! I was just about to sing a song for her. The conversation we had a few days ago sprang into my mind while I told the band what to play and looked at the club a bit nervously.

"_Noah, you know I really like you, but its only been a few days since Finn and I broke up." Rachel said._

_I grimaced. "I know, but Rach, you said you were going to break up with his sorry ass any way." I said. Oh god, I'm starting to sound desperate, which is fitting because I am._

"_Give it time Noah, you'll see, your patience will pay off. I don't want to rub us into Finn's face, no matter how much of a jackass he was, I want you guys to maintain your friendship. I don't want to be like Quinn and ruin a perfectly, well almost perfectly, healthy relationship!" _

"_Beeeerrrrryyyyy, he already knows we made out. It's not a big deal!" Okay, now I was definitely whining._

"_Noah, we'll see. Okay?" I nodded and started to strum on my guitar glumly._

Well, I am totally going to show her. I don't give a fuck about what Finn thinks, I am singing to my girl and that's final. I am sure hw won't even care. Its been like 72 hours since their break up, that's more than enough. Hell, I normally bounce back after 24 hours, well it took a few weeks when Rachel broke up with me, but that doesn't mean anything!

"Hey guys, this is for a very special someone and I hope they like it! Well, here goes nothing."

The trumpet started out and I saw a few sniggers when the Quinn and Santana recognized the song. Rachel and Santana had forgiven each other surprisingly and had gone to the mall the day before with Quinn who was a bit hesitant, but agreed to befriend Rachel.

The beat then started in and I stepped to it as I played an electric guitar with the band.

**I want a girl with a mind like a diamond  
I want a girl who knows what's best  
I want a girl with shoes that cut  
And eyes that burn like cigarettes**

I want a girl with the right allocations  
Who's fast and thorough  
And sharp as a tack  
She's playing with her jewelry  
She's putting up her hair  
She's touring the facility  
And picking up slack  


Rachel stared at me in surprise as I sang, but she started to grin as she listened to the lyrics, laughing along with Quinn and Santana who had already realized who the song was for!

**I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnng jacket...  
**

I threw my football jacket at Rachel and motioned for her to put it on as I sang this and she laughed harder. She put it on and grinned back at me as I smirked!

**I want a girl who gets up early  
I want a girl who stays up late  
I want a girl with uninterrupted prosperity  
Who uses a machete to cut through red tape  
With fingernails that shine like justice  
And a voice that is dark like tinted glass**

She is fast and thorough  
And sharp as a tack  
She's touring the facility  
And picking up slack  


**I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnnng... lonnng jacket**

Shit, I think Finn just got it, and he looks pissed. There is no fucking way, I'm going to get punched for this. Nope. They are broken up; he has no right to her**  
**

**I want a girl with a smooth liquidation  
I want a girl with good dividends  
At Citibank we will meet accidentally  
We'll start to talk when she borrows my pen  
**

They rest of the club got it and I think I saw Mercedes texting on her phone; probably leting Kurt know about the gossip. 

**She wants a car with a cupholder arm rest  
She wants a car that will get her there  
She's changing her name from Kitty to Karen  
She's trading her MG for a white Chrysler La Baron**

I want a girl with a short skirt and a lonnnnggggggggg jacket

There was a long response as the club clapped. Rachel ran up to me, grinning her genuine (yes, I learned that from her) smile that I had missed so much the last few days. She jumped on my and I twirled her around, getting a quick glimpse of Finn's red, blotchy, pissed off face. I dropped Rachel on her feet as I heard Finn yell "What the hell?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to him. "Listen Finderella, you broke up with her for one little mistake and I really like her and was there for her. I don't want to hear you complaining. Go find some slut to fuck and get over it. Jesus." I said back. He kicked a chair (his signature move) and stormed out. His storm out wasn't as nearly as good as Rachel's. Speaking of which…

"Noah, you were so amazing. Date tonight by the way." She gave me a fiery kiss and giggled as she ran off with Santana, Quinn and Brittany talking a mile a minute as always. The entire club congratulated me and Mr. Schue said he would definitely be giving me more solos with Rachel after that. He also said Finn would cool off soon!

I nodded. Who gives a fuck about Finn? I'm going on a date with Rachel fucking Berry tonight! I thought of Rachel with her short skirts and my jacket on as I walked out of the choir room talking to Mike about a double date this weekend.

Oh yeah, I got the girl this time. I got my girl!

_A/N: I know. I should be writing for my story and this story was unoriginal, but I love that song and I couldn't help it! I loved the episode this week as I'm sure lots of Puckleberry fans did! Oh, this song is called Short Skirt/ Long Jacket by: Cake if you were wondering. I got the lyrics from the azlyrics site! PLEASE tell me what you think. Look, now I'm begging like Puck!_

_I don't own any of Cakes songs or Glee unfortunately, but if anyone is willing to give it up, I would totally make the main couple Puckleberry!_


End file.
